The New Neighbors
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Will and Fiona are married, and she and Marcus move in with Will. Fiona sells her duplex. What happens when their new neighbors are merely just kids? And where are Scottlynn and Mollianne's parents? Warning: I own nothing except for Scottlynn, Mollianne, Finley, and Camryn.
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen year old, Marcus watched as his new neighbors moved into his and his mom's old duplex. It had been for sale for two years every since his mom married Will and they moved in with him.

Meanwhile sixteen year old Scottlynn Jamison, one of the new neighbors, said to her thirteen year old sister, "Mollianne, can you help bring in boxes and get off your phone."

Mollie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine mom, but why did we have to move anyway?"

Marcus had a confused look on his face. Why did the younger girl call the older one mom? They looked more like sisters, than mother and daughter.

"Because we just did." Scottlynn replied. She didn't want to say the real reason out in the open like that. Especially when she had already explained why they had to move to Mollie.

"Look mommy, I'm helping." Four year old Finley said as he carried a small box

Scottlynn smiled at her son, "Yeah you are. Good job, baby."

Then two year old, Camryn toddled over to her mommy, "Mama! Up!"

Scottlynn set down the boxes inside the duplex and then picked up her daughter. "Hey Finn" Scottlynn said "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything mommy." Finley said as he ran over to his mommy

Scottlynn smiled, "Can you watch your little sister while Mollie and I bring in the rest of the boxes?"

Finley nodded, "Yes I can, mommy. I'm a big boy. I'm four now."

"Okay Cammie, play with your brother." Scottlynn said to her daughter as she placed the little girl on the ground

"Kay mama." Camryn replied

Meanwhile Marcus went inside his duplex, "Mom! Dad! We have new neighbors."

"Oh really, maybe tomorrow we should go say hello." Fiona said "And we could take a house warming gift of some sort."

"Oh really, bud?" Will asked "Did you see whose moving in?"

Marcus nodded, "A mom and three kids, two girls and a boy. One of the girls looks like she is around my age."

"That's cool, buddy." Will replied. Then he whispered "Is she cute?"

Marcus nodded and whispered back, "She's beautiful." Then he added, "I just have one concern the older girl, that the younger one called mom looks more like her sister, than her mother."

Will and Fiona looked at Marcus and then at each other. Then Fiona asked, "About how old does the oldest girl look?

Marcus shrugged, "Sixteen maybe seventeen. She couldn't be more than that."

"Maybe she just looks young for her age." Will suggested

"Maybe." Marcus replied "But I doubt it."

The next day, Fiona, Will and Marcus went over to their new neighbor's duplex with a basket of house various warming gifts to welcome them. Fiona knocked on the door.

Mollianne answered the door, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"We noticed that you just moved in next door and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Fiona stated "Is your mom home?"

Mollianne nodded and then yelled, "Mom!"

Scottlynn walked to the door, "What is it ,Mollie? Did you have to yell? Finley and Camryn are still asleep."

"Sorry mom, but our new neighbors came to say hi." Mollie explained

Scottlynn looked at her neighbors standing outside her door, "Hi I'm Scottlynn. Who are you?"

"I'm Will and this is my wife, Fiona and our son, Marcus." Will explained

Scottlynn nodded, "It's nice to meet you. This is my daughter, Mollianne. And I have a son and another daughter, but they're still asleep."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Marcus replied "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thank you, and thanks for the basket."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated. I like to know what my readers think of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

After Scottlynn closed the door, she watched out the window as her new neighbors walked back to their duplex. Somehow Scottlynn didn't trust that Fiona woman. Fiona was a mother, and all mothers are incredibly intuitive.

"That was weird. Huh, mom?" Mollie asked. Then she waved her hand in front of Scottlynn's face, "Mom? Mom!"

"Huh? What? Yeah sweetie, that was weird." Scottlynn replied

Mollie stared at Scottlynn, "Mom, you're staring out the window? You don't trust them, do you? Are we going to move again?"

"No baby, we're not moving again." Scottlynn stated as she shook her head "We'll just have to be careful. We can't give them any reason to suspect that we don't belong."

Mollie nodded, "Okay mom."

Then a few minutes later, Camryn cried, "Mama! Mama!"

"I'll get her, mom." Mollie said standing up and walking to the nursery that Finley and Camryn shared.

Camryn smiled when she saw Mollie, "Sissy!"

Mollie picked up the toddler from her crib, "Hey sweet girl, what do you say we go see mama? Huh? Does that sound good?" Then she placed Camryn on the ground and the little girl took off running to her mama, Scottlynn.

"Hi mama." Camryn said as she smiled and giggled

Scottlynn smiled, "Hi baby girl."

"Hungwy, mama. Want milkies." Camryn stated

"Okay baby girl." Scottlynn replied as she pulled her baby girl onto her lap and started to breastfeed Camryn

Camryn latched on immediately and ate her mama's milk contently.

Then Finley woke up and walked out of his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning mommy. Morning big sissy." Finley said

"Morning little guy." Mollie replied

Scottlynn smiled at her son, "Morning baby."

"Oh Cammie's getting nummies." Finley stated with a smile. Then he frowned, "I miss being littler and getting nummies."

"Hey mom." Mollie called "Can I go next door and see if the boy wants to hang out since he is probably my age and I should start trying to make friends."

Scottlynn nodded, "Yes sweetheart, you can just remember to be careful of what you say."

"I know, mom." Mollie replied "Don't worry. I won't let us get caught. I don't want to have to move again. I'm so tired of moving."

Then Mollie walked outside, knocked on their neighbor's door, and waited for an answer.

When Will answered the door, Mollie asked, "Um...hi I was wondering if Marcus wanted to sit outside and talk with me, since we're neighbors."

"Okay I'll ask him." Will replied before yelling "Marcus!"

"Yeah dad?" Marcus asked as he walked to the door. "Oh hi. You're Mollie, right?"

Mollie nodded, "Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to sit outside and talk with me."

Marcus looked at his dad who nodded, then he looked back at Mollie, "Yeah sure. Okay." Marcus stepped outside and sat on the front steps with Mollie.

"Hey could I ask you a question?" Mollie asked "Why don't you look like your dad."

"Oh that's because he's really my step-dad, but he's been more of a dad than my biological dad is." Marcus explained "What happened to your dad?"

Mollie sighed, "He didn't, but it's okay. I didn't know him. I was only two days old when he died."

"Do you mind if I ask why your mom looks more like your sister?" Marcus asked

Mollie's face went blank because she didn't know what to say. Then she said, "Um she just looks young for her age."

Marcus nodded even though he didn't quite believe that. Then he asked, "So um where did you move from?"

"Oh we used to live in San Diego before, but we had to leave because my mom got a job here." Mollie explained

"That's cool. I used to live in England before my mom and I moved here." Marcus stated. Then he asked, "Do you like having siblings?"

Mollie shrugged, "It's cool and they're cute cause they're little, but I miss when it was just my mom and I."

"It's lonely being an only child. I wish I had a sibling." Marcus said

"Well now you have a friend you can talk to anytime." Mollie replied

Marcus smiled, "Thanks Mollie."

Mollie nodded, "Anytime Marcus. I just live next door." She didn't want to tell Marcus this, but she never had a friend before since she moved around a lot from being in the foster system and now with being on the run.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

How long should I wait before Marcus or his parents find out the Scottlynn is only sixteen? What should they do when they find out?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Fiona walks over and knocks on Scottlynn's door. Scottlynn walks to the door while carrying Camryn on her hip and open the door.

"Hi could I come in?" Fiona asked

Scottlynn stared at her confused, "Why?"

"Well because I thought that since Mollie and my son, Marcus are becoming such great friends that we should get to know each other too." Fiona explained

Scottlynn nodded, "Oh okay. That makes sense." Then as she opened the door wider, she added, "Sure come on in. By the way this is my daughter, Camryn."

"Thanks. And hi Camryn, it's nice to meet you." Fiona says with a friendly smile, but Camryn just buries her head into her momma's shoulder.

As Fiona walks in, Scottlynn's fears become greater. What is Fiona learns that she's only sixteen?

"You have a lovely house." Fiona complimented

Scottlynn gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"So Mollie said that you moved from San Diego." Fiona stated

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah we did."

As Fiona was about to say something, Finley ran into the room and yelled, "Mommy!"

Scottlynn turned to face him, "What is it, baby?"

"Where's my big Wegos?" Finley asked showing 'big' with his hands

Scottlynn thought for a moment before realized what he is asking for, "Oh your Duplex Legos. Their in my room, baby."

"Can you get them for me, mommy?" Finley asked

Scottlynn nodded, "Yes if you say hi to Fiona. She's Marcus' mommy."

Finley nodded and then turned to Fiona, "Hi Fiona. I Finley."

"It's nice to meet you Finley." Fiona said with a warm smile

"Okay I'll be right back." Scottlynn told Fiona. Then she looked at her son, "If I get your Legos will you play nicely with Cammie while mommy talks to Fiona."

Finley nodded his head, "Yes mommy."

"Okay baby. I'm going to bring the Legos out to this room." Scottlynn said before she kissed Finley's head and set Camryn on the ground. She walked to her room to get Finley's Duplex Legos.

Once Scottlynn is gone and out of earshot, Finley sits down where she was sitting.

"What do you do?" Finley asked Fiona

Fiona looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" Finley asked "Are you here to take us away?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Fiona questioned confused "Whatever do you mean?"

Before Finley could say another word Scottlynn was back, and he took off running to play with his Legos. As soon as Scottlynn set the container down, Finley was dumping out all the Legos.

Scottlynn walked back over to Fiona and sat down, "Okay I'm back. Finley is playing contently with his sister, so they are both good for a while."

"I'm not sure how to say this, but while you were gone Finley asked if I was here...hmm maybe I should quote him. He asked 'Are you here to take us away?'." Fiona stated "What did he mean by that? What was he talking about?"

Scottlynn forced a laugh even though on the inside she was freaking out and panicking, "Kids. They have such wild imaginations. I swear I don't know where he gets this stuff from."

Finley turned to look at his mommy, "Remember, mommy. Remember a few months ago..."

"Finley" Scottlynn warned. Then she took a deep breath to think of a good lie, "Baby, remember you're safe now? Nobody can come and take you or Cammie away."

Finley just nodded and played along, "Yes mommy." Then he turned back to playing with his Legos while chatting with Camryn.

Scottlynn turned back to Fiona, who is looking at her confused, "Finley and Camryn used to be foster kids before I officially adopted them four months ago, but they came to me when Camryn was two months and Finley was two. Sometimes Finley forgets that there are no more social workers anymore."

"Oh that makes sense." Fiona replied with a nod

Scottlynn sighed softly relieved that Fiona had believed her lie.

Meanwhile at school with Marcus and Mollianne who are on their lunch break.

"So Mollie, I hope this isn't too personal and if it is you don't have to answer, but I was just wondering. What happened to your brother and sister's dad? Since your dad died when you were a baby they couldn't possible have the same dad as you." Marcus asked

Mollianne's eyes went big in shock, but them she answered, "Um their dad wasn't a very nice guy, so my mom and I left him. That's why we moved from San Diego."

Marcus nodded, "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mollianne replied "We're safe now. He can't hurt my mom anymore."

"Still I'm sorry, Mol." Marcus told her

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

When Marcus came home from school he walked in the front door and yelled, "Hey I'm home."

Will walked into the living room to greet his son, "Hey bud, how was school?"

"School was good, dad." Marcus replied. Then he added, "Dad, I need your help with something. I want to do something nice for Mollie and her mom, but I don't know what. Could you help me?"

Will smiled, "That's nice, but just out of curiosity. What makes you want to do that?"

Marcus shrugged, "I don't know, dad. I just feel bad for them, I guess. Mollie said her dad died when she was a baby, and her younger siblings' dad was abusive. That's why they moved from San Diego."

"Oh that's horrible." Will replied "Of course I'll help you come up with an idea."

"Thanks dad." Marcus response with a smile as he hugged his dad, "I'm going to do my homework and then we can brainstorm ideas."

Meanwhile over at Scottlynn's house, when Mollianne got home.

"Mom! I'm home." Mollianne announced

"Hey baby, how was school?" Scottlynn asked

Mollianne shrugged, "School was good, I guess. It's just school though, so it's nothing spectacular." Then she asked, "How was your day, mom?"

"My day was good, sweetie. Marcus' mom, Fiona came over and I had a nice talk with her. Though Finn almost blew our secret. I covered it up by saying that I adopted him and Camryn."

Mollianne looked shocked, "Oh no! This is terrible. Marcus asked about Camryn and Finley's dad, so I told him that their dad wasn't a nice guy and that's why we moved from San Diego."

Scottlynn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Okay well let's see how this plays out, but I think we might have to move again."

"I'm so sorry, mom." Mollianne cried

Scottlynn hugged Mollianne, "Hey now, it's okay, baby. It's not your fault. We just need to come up with a story so that if people as questions we'll be on the same page and nobody will be suspicious."

Mollianne nodded and hugged Scottlynn back, "I'm still sorry though, mom. I never meant to have to make us move again and so soon. I'm tired of moving. Plus I finally have a friend now."

"I know, baby. Life isn't fair." Scottlynn told her as she continued hugging Mollianne and stroked her hair.

Mollianne looked up at Scottlynn, "Momma? What's wrong with us? Why in the world against again?"

"I don't know, baby. I really don't know. I think that some people are just lucky and some people aren't so lucky. Like us." Scottlynn explained

"Do you think we'll ever be lucky, momma?" Mollianne asked

Scottlynn shrugged, "I don't know, baby. I'd like to hope so." Then she added, "I do know that I have three of the most amazing gifts in the world. One from our parents, which is you. And then Finley and Camryn."

Meanwhile over at Will and Fiona's house, when Fiona gets home Will greets her at the door with a kiss.

"Hey babe." Will greeted as he kissed his wife "How was your day?"

Fiona smiled, "Hey darling. My day was good."

"Okay well I have to ask you something." Will stated "Marcus wants to do something nice for Mollie and her family, but he doesn't know what to do so I was wondering..."

Fiona sighed softly, "Wondering if I'd help you come up with some ideas?"

"Yes that would be great." Will replied "Marcus feels bad for Mollie because today he learned that Mollie's younger siblings' dad was abusive."

Fiona looked confused, "Are you sure? I had brunch with Scottlynn and she said that she adopted Mollie's younger siblings, Finley and Camryn."

"Hmm...something's not right." Will commented "I wonder what's going on."

Fiona shook her head in disbelief, "So either Mollie lied or Scottlynn lied."

"Maybe they both lied." Will suggested

Fiona looked at him confused, "Okay I'll play. Why?"

Will shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they're trying to hide something." Then he asked, "Don't you think Scottlynn looks really young, like a teenager? Probably no more than sixteen?"

"Yeah a little, but some people just look young for their age." Fiona explained as Will looked at her in disbelief "Or maybe you're right. I do has this feeling that something isn't right."

Will smiled as he got an idea, "We can invite Mollie and her family over for dinner. It's both something nice and maybe we could also find out what is going on."

"That's a brilliant idea, Will." Fiona told him

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What do you think will happen at the dinner? Will Scottlynn tell the big secret? Or will Mollie or Finley spill?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. I just couldn't figure out what to write, or what I wanted to happen at the dinner.

* * *

On Saturday, Scottlynn, Mollianne, Finley, and Camryn go over to their neighbors for dinner. When Scottlynn knocks on the door, Fiona opens it.

"Come in, come in." Fiona tells them "You can sit anywhere you like though dinner's not quite ready." She walked into the kitchen to finish dinner

"That's okay." Scottlynn replied. She's a little nervous about this whole dinner and can't wait for it to be over.

Scottlynn and Mollianne sit on the couch across from Marcus and Will.

"So Mollie, I guess these two little one are your brother and sister." Marcus said

Mollianne nodded, "Yes, this is Finley." Finley waves at Marcus, "And this is Camryn." Then she added, "Finley, Camryn, this is my friend, Marcus."

Finley looks at Will, "Are you Marcus' daddy?"

Will smiles and nodded, "Yes, I am. My name's Will."

"That's cool." Finley said before looking sad, "I no have a daddy. Just a mommy."

"That's alright." Will told Finley "Your mom seems like a pretty great mom."

Finley nodded, "She is. She's the best mommy in the world."

"Sometimes just a really great is better than having a mom and dad." Will told Finley which made the little boy smile

Suddenly Camryn exclaimed, "Pway!"

Marcus and Will laugh slightly.

"No baby girl, not now." Scottlynn told her daughter

"Um Mollie, do you want to see my room?" Marcus asked

Mollianne shrugged, "Sure why not."

"I go too?" Finley asked hopefully

Marcus smiled, "Sure little dude, you can come."

"Me too!" Camryn explained as Mollianne looked at Marcus

Marcus smiled and shrugged, "Why not. The more the merrier."

"We'll watch Finn and Cammie, mom." Mollianne told her mom as she pick led up Camryn

"Okay sweetheart, thanks." Scottlynn told Mollianne who was already heading into Marcus' room with him and Finley

Marcus and Mollianne sat on the bed, which Finley and Camryn played on the floor.

"So I know about what your mom told my mom about adopting Finley and Camyrn. What's true? What she said or what you said?" Marcus asked

Mollianne sighed, "Okay I'm going to you the truth, but you can't tell anyone. This has to stay between us or it will ruin lives and not just mine."

Marcus nodded, "Okay, Mollie. I won't tell anyone. I promise, cross my heart."

"When I was two days old my mom and dad died in a car accident bringing me home from the hospital. Scottlynn and I didn't have any other family to take care of us so we were placed in the foster system. We never found our forever family." Mollianne told him "Scottlynn's really my sister. She's only sixteen. I call her mom because ever since I was a newborn she's been there for me like a mother. Raising me, protecting me, loving me, and teaching me right from wrong."

"That's horrible, Mollie. I'm so sorry." Marcus replied

Mollianne nodded, "It is horrible." Then she added, "Now flash forward a few years to when my mom just turn twelve and I was still eight. We were in a bad foster home. It wasn't one of the worst, but it was bad. On night, our foster father, Kevin Woodwin raped my mom, while I was outside the bedroom banging on the door as I cried mommy." Then she took a deep breath, "Then nine months later Finley was born. He was and still is a beautiful baby."

Finley then looked up at Mollianne, "Big sissy, what's raped mean?"

"Oh crap." Mollianne mumbled to herself before looking at Finley, "It's a bad thing. A really bad thing. It's also something a little kid shouldn't be saying. Don't ever repeat it."

Finley nodded, "Okay big sissy." Then he went right back to playing with Camryn.

Marcus looked at Mollianne shocked, "Wow. That's horrible. How could someone hurt a little girl?"

Mollianne shrugged, "I don't know. I wish I did." Then she took a deep breath and added, "Almost three years ago, when my mom had just turned fourteen, I was still ten, and Finley was fifteen months, she was...um the bad thing again, but this time we were in a different foster home and it was by our foster brother's uncle. Then nine months later..." Mollianne smiled and looked at Camryn, "Camryn came along. My niece, Camryn and my nephew, Finley are the best people that ever came into mine and my mom's lives. Although I call them my brother and sister because all three of us call Scottlynn mom."

"Can I hug you?" Marcus asked to which Mollianne gave a small nod.

Marcus hugged Mollianne, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that with your sister."

"It's okay." Mollianne replied "But I have one more thing to say. It's the real reason we moved here."

Marcus nodded, "Okay. I'm listening."

"Last year we got tired of being in the foster system. Being treated like we didn't matter of like we were less human than kids that had a family. My mom was also tired of being abused, so we ran away. We've been living on the run, in and out of shelters for a year." Mollianne explained

"Wow! That's impressive, but sad." Marcus stated but then he asked, "Isn't social services looking for you, Scottlynn, Finley, and Camryn since you're all minors?"

Mollianne shrugged, "Maybe, but we don't really care." Then she added, "Plus it's been a year. If they haven't found us yet, they're probably not looking. It's not like we'd be that hard to find."

Marcus nodded, "Good point."

Then they heard Fiona yell, "Dinner!"

After dinner was over, Scottlynn thanked Fiona and Will for the dinner and for having then over. She carried her daughter , Camryn on her hip while holding her son's hand before leaving with Mollianne.

Back at their own house, Scottlynn tucks her son into bed and then lays her daughter in her crib. Then she goes back out to the living room and sits on the couch next to Mollianne.

"Well that was a fun dinner." Scottlynn said with a soft sigh, because she was too worried and scared to let her guard down for even a second.

Mollianne smiled, "Yeah it was fun. I had a lot of fun with Marcus. We were just talking though."

"I know. You're a good kid, and I'm not just saying that because I'm related to you." Scottlynn told her

Mollianne nodded, "I know." Then she yawned, "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Whar do you think is going to happen now that Marcus knows Mollianne and Scottlynn's big secret? Do you think he'll be able to keep the secret? Is it was you were expecting?


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Marcus laid awake in bed thinking about everything that Mollianne had told him, which brought tears to his eyes. He wished that he could help Mollianne and Scottlynn, bur he promised Mollie that he wouldn't tell anyone, and to help them he'd need the help of his parents or another adult.

"Knowing the truth can be a blessing, unless its a secret truth then its a curse." Marcus stated with a soft sigh

Then he pondered what Mollianne had meant when she said, 'It will ruin lives and not just mine'. He thought long and hard about that line as it played over and over in his head. Did Mollianne mean that the secret coming out would ruin Scottlynn's life too? Or maybe Finley's and Camryn's? What about the men who had impregnated Scottlynn? Do they know about Finley and Camryn? Marcus concludes that they probably don't.

Eventually he falls asleep from exhaustion. In the morning when Fiona wakes up her son her church.

"Hey Marcus, baby, it's time to wake up." Fiona tells her son

Marcus rubs his eyes sleepily before asking, "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, baby." Fiona replied "About what?"

"Okay so let's say hypothetically speaking that I had a friend who had run away from the foster system with her sister, niece, and nephew, and promised to keep her secret? What should I do? Or rather, what would you do?" Marcus asked

"Does think have to do with our neighbors? Did Mollianne tell you something?" Fiona asked

Marcus shook his head, "No!" Then he takes a breath, "No, this is just a hypothetical question."

"Okay so hypothetically speaking I would call social services." Fiona told her son

"Really?" Marcus asked shocked "Why?"

"In this hypothetical situation how old are these kids?" Fiona asked

Marcus sighed softly, "Sixteen, thirteen, the niece is two, and the nephew is four."

Fiona nodded, "Okay well then yes I'd call social services. Kids need a family. They aren't ready to be on their own at sixteen and thirteen." Then she asked, "Did I help with your hypothetical situation?"

Marcus shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay well then I'm going to leave and let you get ready for church." Fiona told her son as she kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

As soon as Fiona is gone, Marcus sighs softly. He whispers to himself, "Well that doesn't help. I can't do that to Mollie. I promised."

Meanwhile at Scottlynn's house, Mollianne is sitting in her room thinking about everything that she told Marcus. She wonders if she was wrong to tell him. She wonders if maybe she shouldn't have told him, but he did promise to keep everything a secret.

A few minutes later Scottlynn walked into Mollianne's room and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" Scottlynn asked

Mollianne looked up at Scottlynn, "Oh hi mom, it's nothing." Then she took a deep breath and asked, "Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if our parents never died?"

"Of course." Scottlynn replied with a nod "I used to think about that all the time when we were younger, but I've come to realize that I have a pretty amazing life and I wouldn't change a thing about what's happened in our lives."

Mollianne stared at Scottlynn confused, "You wouldn't? Why not?"

"Well because if mom and dad didn't die, I wouldn't have Finley and Camryn who I love as much as I love you and as much as I loved our parents." Scottlynn explained

Mollianne smiled, "I love you too, mom." Then she sighed, "I just wish I could have gotten to know our mom and dad."

Scottlynn hugged Mollianne, "I know, baby. I know you do and that's completely normal and understandable. I sometimes wish our mom and dad were here to meet Finley and Camryn, so that Finn and Cammie could have their grandparents."

Mollianne hugged Scottlynn back and snuggled close to her.

Back at Fiona and Will's house, when they get home from church Marcus sits on the couch next to his dad and doesn't say anything for almost five minutes.

"Did you need something, son?" Will finally asked

Marcus gave a small slow nod, "Um yeah, but I'm thinking because I'm not sure how to ask by question. Or even what to say." He paused for a moment before asking, "Dad, have you ever known a secret and wanted to help that person but you can because then you break your promise of their secret? And what did you do? Did you help? Or did you leave it alone?"

"Well I would start by asking myself some questions. For example, would keeping this secret be enabling somebody to harm or endanger themselves or cause harm to anybody else?" Will asked

Marcus shook his head, "No it's nothing like that, dad."

"I see." Will replied with a nod "Well then, son, I think you'll have to keep your promise to keep the secret. That's what I would do."

Marcus nodded but gave a soft sigh, "It kind of sucks know a secret."

"I have to agree a little bit with you there, bud." Will told Marcus

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, when Marcus arrives at school he desperately wants to talk to Mollianne so he approaches her outside their lockers. Mollianne is putting books in her locker and taking out the ones she needs. She happened to turn and see Marcus as he is walking up to her.

"Hey Marcus, what's up?" Mollianne asked as she turned to face him

"Okay so I've been thinking all weekend about what you told me on Saturday and I might have a way to help you." Marcus explained

Mollianne sighed, "Marcus, I told you my secret not because I wanted help, but because I wanted to tell you. I trust you. You're my best friend and the only friend I've ever had. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by keeping a secret."

"But Mollie, I really want to help you. You deserve a family. You deserve a mom and dad." Marcus told her

"I appreciate your concern, Marcus, but I already have a family and a mom." Mollianne replied

Marcus sighed softly, "What about Scottlynn? Don't you think she deserves a mom and dad?"

"When I told you that this secret would ruin lives and not just mine if it came out I meant that my mom could to Juvie. She could lose me, Finley, and Camryn, who would all get stuck in the foster system bouncing from house to house again and never feeling or being safe." Mollianne said "So just drop it, Marcus. Forget I told you anything, because you can't tell anyone." Then she turned around angrily and walked away

Marcus sighed, "Oh Mollie, I'm so sorry. Please let me help you. You're breaking my heart."

Meanwhile Mollianne ran off to the her favorite place in the school, the school music room. She started pacing the floor as she mumbled to and mentally scolded herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I be so stupid? How could I possibly let my guard down long enough to trust him? My mom taught me not to trust people." Mollianne scolded herself "Why did I have to tell him? Why did I feel like I could trust him?" Then she stopped to think to herself about what Marcus had asked her.

"Maybe Marcus is right. Maybe momma does want to have a family and a mom and a dad." Mollianne mumbled to herself. Then she asked herself, "Have I been holding momma back from getting a family?" Then Mollianne shakes her head, "No Mol, don't think like that. Momma wouldn't want you to. You'll ask her when you get home if she wants a family. A mom and a dad."

Then Mollianne walked to class and sat down in the desk next to Marcus. She wrote a note and then quickly passes it to Marcus, who takes the note and reads it.

The note said: I'm going to ask Scottlynn tonight if she wants a family and a mom and dad, then I'll get back to you with her answer. If she says yes, I'll help you help me.

"Thank you." Marcus mouthed to Mollianne with a small smile on his face

Mollianne nodded and mouthed, "You're welcome."

After school is over, Marcus and Mollianne walk home together. In Marcus' house, when he walks in.

"Mom! I'm home." Marcus yelled

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Fiona asked

"It was good, mom, but I have a lot of homework." Marcus replied

Fiona nodded, "Okay well I'll let you go and get started. If you need help let me know."

"I will, mom." Marcus said before heading towards his bedroom. He didn't really have as much homework as he made it sound like.

Meanwhile in Mollianne's house, once she walks in she sees Scottlynn sitting down on the couch folding laundry, while Camryn is playing with blocks and Finley playing with his cars.

"Hi Mom." Mollianee said with a smile "Hi Cammie, hi Finn."

Scottlynn smiled back, "Hey baby."

"Hi sissy!" Camryn and Finley exclaim as they briefly look at Mollianne

Then Mollianne sat down next to Scottlynn, "Hey Mom, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Scottlynn put the laundry down and gave Mollianne her full attention, "Of course, baby. About what?"

"I was just wondering if you want a family?" Mollianne asked "Like a forever family?"

Scottlynn looked a little perplexed as she replied, "I already have a family, sweetheart."

"No I know, but I meant like a mom and a dad." Mollianne explained

Scottlynn gave a small nod, "Oh well I guess. I did want one when I was younger, but mostly for your sake and the sake of our safety. Although I stopped wanting one a long time ago, when I realized no one would ever want me." Then she added, "What made you ask, Mol?"

"I don't know. I was just curious." Mollianne replied with a shrug

"It's okay to be curious." Scottlynn responded "I completely understand why you would be."

Mollianne, "I want a forever family too, mom." Mollianne told Scottlynn

Scottlynn hugged Mollianne and sighed softly, "I know you do, baby, but you'll always have me, Cammie, and Finn. We're our own family."

"I know, mom, and I love you. Thanks for being my mom." Mollianne said as she hugged Scottlynn

"You're welcome and I love you too, baby girl." Scottlynn replied

* * *

Sorry it's so late. I had no clue what to write and then this came to me.

Anyway I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at school, Mollianne approaches Marcus, who is at his locker.

"She said yes. She wants a family." Mollianne told Marcus

Marcus smiled softly, "Okay can you come over after school?" Then he added, "I've been thinking and I realized we can't do this on our own. We have to tell my parents, but I promise they won't let Scottlynn go to Juvie."

Mollianne sighed but gave a small nod, "Okay, okay I'll tell my mom I'm going to your house after school."

"Great." Marcus replied before heading off to class.

Mollianne sighed softly and took a deep breath as she dreaded having to tell Fiona and Will her's and Scottlynn's big secret. Their life story. Then she mentally told herself that it's for the best. It's so Scottlynn can get the family she deserves.

Later after school, when Marcus gets home and Mollie walks in behind him.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Marcus called "And Mollie is here too. She and I need to talk to you about something."

Will walks into the living room, "Hey Marcus, nice to see you again Mollie." Then he looked at Marcus, "Your mom's still at work. What do you and Mollie have to talk about?"

"You should sit down, dad." Marcus says as he and Mollianne sit down on the couch.

Will sits on the chair across from the couch, "Okay what's so important? What do you both need to talk about?"

"It's about my mom and I." Mollianne stated "Scottlynn's not really my mom. She's only sixteen. She's my sister."

Will nodded, "Okay. Is that all? Or is there more?"

"Um..Scottlynn will kill me for telling this, but I don't care. I'm trying to help her. Okay so when I was only two days old and Scottlynn was three our parents died. We didn't have any other family to take care of us, so we were placed in the foster system." Mollianne explained "Every single year, we spent in the foster system was horrible. Especially for Scottlynn who always protected me and took car of me. That's why I'm call her mom."

Will nodded sadly, "Oh I'm so sorry." Then he asked, "What happened though? How'd you end up as our neighbors? Where did Finley and Camryn come from?"

"A year ago, Scottlynn got tired of being hurt and abused, so we ran away from the foster system. We lived in shelters while she saved up money to rent a place for us to stay." Mollianne replied "Fnley and Camryn are actually Scottlynn's children. They're really my niece and nephew."

Then Marcus looks at Will with pleading eyes, "Dad, can we please help Scottynn and Mollianne find a family?"

"Um..." Will started. Then he looked at Mollianne and noticed she had the same pleading look in her eyes "Yeah, okay. I'll help. We'll help."

"Thank you, sir." Mollianne said

Will smiled, "You're welcome. Also you can call me Will."

"Okay so we need to start right away." Marcus said. Then he looked at his dad, "Dad, do you know anyone willing to adopt? Or even foster?"

"Not that I can think of, but I'll talk with your mother and see if she can think of anyone." Will explained. Then he looked at Mollianne, "I promise Fiona and I will find a family for you, your sister, and your niece and nephew."

Mollianne gave a small nod, "Can you promise that my sister won't go to Juvie?"

"I'll try my best." Will assured Mollianne

Mollianne smiled softly, "Okay. Thank you." Then she looked at Marcus, "See you tomorrow. Update me with any news."

"I will, Mollie." Marcus replied before Mollianne left and walked into her house where she was greeted by Scottlynn, who is holding a sleeping Finley while Camryn plays quietly on the floor.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Scottlynn asked in a whisper

"It was good, mom." Mollianne replied whispering "Why are we whispering?"

"Finley doesn't feel well, and I just got him to sleep." Scottlynn explained

Mollianne nodded, "Oh okay mom. I hope Finn feels better soon." Then she looks at Camryn, "Hi Cammie."

Camryn looked up and smiled at Mollianne, "Hi sissy. Bruder sick."

"Yeah mama told me. I hope he feels better soon." Mollianne replied

Camryn looked at Finley and whispered, "Feew bettew soon, bruder."

Later that night, at Will and Fiona's house, Marcus is already asleep and Will and Fiona are laying in bed talking.

"So Mollianne came over for a little bit today." Will started "She and Marcus said they had something to talk about."

"Oh yeah?" Fiona said "What did they talk about?"

"Scottlynn and Mollianne aren't really mother and daughter. They're actually sisters. Scottlynn is only sixteen." Will explained "Mollianne wants to find a family for her and her sister. Marcus is helping Mollie."

Fiona nodded, "And they can't do it on their own so they want our help?"

"Yeah basically." Will responded "Marcus asked if we knew anyone willing to adopt or foster."

Fiona thought for a moment, "Not that I can think of but what if we adopt Scottlynn and Mollianne and Finley and Camryn."

"That could be a possibility." Will told his wife "I really like that idea. It won't be easy though. Scottlynn doesn't trust easily."

Fiona nodded, "I know, but it will be worth it."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Fiona and Will are talking about Scottlynn, Mollianne, Finley, and Camryn.

"So I've been thinking that maybe we rushed into the decision we made last night." Fiona told her husband

Will nodded, "Yeah maybe we did. Just a little."

"So how about today we go to child protective services and talk to a social worker." Fiona suggested

"Okay that sounds like a smart idea." Will replied

Meanwhile next door at Scottlynn's, Finley is crying because he doesn't feel good, Camryn is running around the house, and Scottlynn is stressed trying to keep up with Camryn and tend to Finley.

Scottlynn phones Mollianne, who is out with Marcus.

"Hi mom, what's wrong?" Mollianne asked when she answered her phone

"Come get Cammie and take her to the park to burn off some energy before I put her up for adoption." Scottlynn told her little sister

"What?!" Mollianne replied shocked "You don't mean that."

"Oh yeah, well then try me and don't come home. See what happens because your little sister is driving me crazy and Finley is crying and being clingy to me. I don't have the time to chase my toddler around the hous." Scottlynn explained "So be home in five minutes or you won't have a little sister anymore." Then Scottlynn hung up the phone.

Meanwhile with Mollianne and Marcus, who looks at Mollianne, who has a concerned look on her face and he asked, "Mollie, what's wrong?"

"I have to go home and pick up Cammie to take her to the park. Want to come with? We can talk more there."

Marcus shrugged, "Eh why not."

A little while later at child protective services with Will and Fiona, who had just told social worker Ruby Delta that the Jamison kids, Scottlynn, Mollianne, Finley, and Camryn are alive and safe.

"Wait?! So you know where the Jamison kids are?" Ruby asked shocked

Will nodded, "Yeah, they're our neighbors. Our son is best friends with Mollianne."

"Okay wow, this is huge. I'll tell my supervisor and arrange for someone to pick them up." Ruby told them

"Um so Mollie is convinced that Scottlynn will end up in Juvie." Fiona started "That's not true though, right?"

Ruby looked confused, "Neither one of the told you?!" Fiona and Will shook their heads. Then she added, "Last year, before they disappeared from the radar Scottlynn killed her foster dad."

"Does Scottlynn have a record of being violent?" Will asked concerned

"One moment." Ruby said before leaving and returning a few minutes later with Scottlynn's file "When she was eight, she punched a kid at school. At nine, she got into a fight with an older foster sibling and broke the kid's arm. At ten, she broke her foster dad's nose. At eleven, she cut off her foster brother's penis. In her defense, though, he did rape her. He's the kid who fathered Finley." Then Ruby paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Then there is a break for a few years. We don't know if nothing happened or if she scared the people into keeping quiet. We didn't hear anything bad about Scottlynn again until she was fifteen, when she killed her foster dad."

"I'm sure she had a good reason for all of the things she did." Fiona stated

Ruby nodded, "I'm sure she did too. She's had a rough time and a rough life. I feel bad for her, but she's still going to Juvie. She has to serve time for her crime. For killing a man."

"Why did Scottlynn kill her foster dad?" Will asked

"Well her foster dad's wife told the cops that Scottlynn had a vendetta against her husband, August John. She also told the police that Scottlynn was a troubled girl with anger problems and refused to get help." Ruby told the couple

"What about Scottlynn's side of the story?" Will asked

Ruby sighed softly, "Her side of the events were never written down as the police didn't believe her or Mollianne, even though they lived through the event and August's wife doc the get home until a few minutes before the police showed up." Then she added, "It's sad how foster kids aren't believed simply because they are foster kids."

When Fiona and Will left child protective services, they talked about what to do with the situation now.

"Alright we have to find out what happened and what caused Scottlynn to kill a man." Fiona stated

Will nodded, "Yeah I agree, because I have a feeling what we were told was not the real or full story."

Many hours later at Scottlynn's house, when a social worker and the police show up to pick up the kids and take the kids away to a new foster home and to take Scottlynn to Juvie, instead of finding the Jamison kids like they expected all they find is Mollianne standing outside of the house with her friend, Marcus.

"Where's Scottlynn, Camryn, and Finley?" Ruby asked Mollianne

Mollianne shrugged, "I don't know. I just got back from being with my friend and they were gone."

"Did anyone tell Scottlynn we were coming?"One of the police officers, Ian Hernadez asked

Mollianne gave a small nod as she looked down, "I may have told her that I told my friend, Marcus' parents about us. Or at least the truth about us."

Fade to two hours earlier, when Mollianne is bringing a sleeping Camryn back to Scottlynn.

"Hey mom, Cammie's asleep. Marcus and I chased her around the park which seemed to tire her out." Mollianne whispered

Scottlynn nodded as she took Camryn from Mollianne, "Okay I'll go put her down in the crib."

"After you come back, we need to talk." Mollianne told her 'mom' as she sat on the couch

A few moments later, Scottlynn returned without Camryn and asked, "Okay what do you have to tell me."

Mollianne took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, mom, but I told Will the truth about us."

"What?! Mollie, are you crazy?!" Scottlynn asked upset "You're going to get me sent to Juvie."

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just trying to get you a family and parents. After all you've done for me, you deserve a mom and a dad." Mollianne explained

"Okay I'm not going to get that. Not after what happened with August John." Scottlynn yelled "Now we have to take off again."

Mollianne crossed her arms and stood her ground, "No! I won't. I refuse to move. Again. I finally have a friend. And we won't let you go to Juvie."

Scottlynn shook her head and sighed, "Well I'm sorry, but you guys can't make that decision. The police didn't believe or side of the story so I will go to Juvie, if I get caught. But if we leave now, we'll get away in time."

"Fine, mom. Leave if you want, but I'm not going with you." Mollianne yelled before storming out of the house crying "Come on, Marcus. Let's get out of here."

Marcus followed Mollianne and asked, "What's wrong, Mollie?"

"I made a mistake. I should've never told you or Will the truth about my mom and I." Mollianne replied "My mom's going to leave me now, because I don't want to leave."

"Why is she leaving?" Marcus asked

"So she won't go to Juvie?" Mollianne said bluntly as she glanced at Marcus

Marcus stared at Mollianne confused, "Why would she go to Juvie?"

"Because she killed our foster father, August John. The police didn't believe our side of the story, so they think that she killed him in cold blood." Mollianne stated

Marcus gave a sad nod, "So what really happened?"

Mollianne sighed and took a deep breath, "It happened when we came home from school and while August's wife, Tallulah was still at work. August came up behind me and held a knife to my throat." Mollianne paused as she started to get choked up, "He told my mom that if she...if she didn't have..um...have sex with him he'd kill me." Then she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "My mom reluctantly agreed and went to her room. He followed her in and then locked the door. She...um...she always slept with a knife under her pillow for protection. When he got on top of her, she stabbed him in the heart."

"Oh Mollie, I'm so sorry." Marcus apologized as he leaned over and hugged Mollianne, who is now sobbing. He just hugged her tight until her sobs started to subside.

Back to current time, with Scottlynn, Finley, and Camryn, who are traveling by bus to a new destination far away from the old one. It pains Scottlynn to leave Mollianne behind, but she didn't want to come and Scottlynn couldn't force her. Scottlynn get lost in her thoughts, but is brought out of them by Finley's little voice.

"Mommy?" Finley says as he looks up at Scottlynn

Scottlynn turns her head to look at her little boy, "Yes baby?"

"I miss big sissy, mommy." Finley told his mom "When are we going home?"

Scottlynn nodded, "I know. I miss her too, but we can't go home."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

One week later, Will and Fiona were given temporary guardianship of Mollianne while they apply to be foster parents. Scottlynn, Finley, and Camryn are still gone. They have basically disappeared from the radar. Again.

Mollianne is in her room talking to herself, while she paces the floor.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. I should've just kept to myself." Mollianne mumbled "I could be happily living with my mom and brother and sister while still being friends with Marcus. My mom said she didn't need a family and I should have listened. I shouldn't have tried to help. I'm so stupid." She then begins to bang her head on the wall.

Fiona looks concerned as she walks by Mollianne's room and hears the noise. She stops and knocks on the door, "Mollie, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Fiona." Mollianne replied after she stopped banging her head

Fiona sighed softly, "Can I come in? Would you like to talk?"

"I'm fine, Fiona. I don't need to talk." Mollianne said through the door

"Okay if you'd like to talk Will and I would love to listen." Fiona stated before walking away

Mollianne made sure Fiona was gone before she let the tears she was holding back fall fast from her eyes, "Mommy! Mommy, please I'm sorry. I need you and I miss you, mommy." Then she leaned against the wall and slide down to the bottom.

Meanwhile with Will and Fiona, when Fiona walked back into the living room.

"Any luck getting Mollie to talk?" Will asked

Fiona shook her head, "No, it's been a week and she won't talk to anybody. She just keeps saying that she's fine. She won't even tell us why Scottlynn killed their foster dad, which I'm sure there is a reason. I can tell that Scottlynn being gone is taking her toll on her and she feels guilty for Scottlynn leaving and I want to help."

"I know you do, honey. I want to help Mollie too, but I think the only way to help her is to bring Scottlynn back. Mollie needs Scottlynn. She looks at her big sister the way a daughter looks at her mother." Will explained

Fiona nodded and gave a soft sigh, "I know."

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, Finley, and Camryn, they are in Seattle. Scottlynn is walking around with her two kids while looking for a job.

"Mama, where big sissy?" Camryn asked

Scottlynn sighed, "Don't you remember, Cammie. Sissy died." It pained her to lie about Mollianne but she had to. Mollianne was save now, she didn't need her 'mom' anymore, or at least that's what Scottlynn thinks. Little does she know, Mollianne is slowly breaking without her 'mom'.

"But mommy..." Finley protested "Big sissy's not dead."

Scottlynn sighed softly, "Oh baby, it's okay. I know you miss Mollie and you're in denial about her dying. It's okay. It'll get better."

"Okay mommy." Finley replied now catching on and realizing that his mom was lying to protect them.

Then Scottlynn walked into a store to try and apply for a job, but an hour later and store after store she is denied everyone. Scottlynn wants to give up and just return home and serve her time in Juvie, but she's not going to. She won't let Finley and Camryn be taken from her.

Scottlynn sits down on a bench and holds her children close as she lets them eat. She whispers reassuring words in their ears.

"Don't worry, my babies. I promise we'll be fine. I won't let anyone take you from me and I will always take care of you. I will provide for all of your needs." Scottlynn whispered to Finley and Camryn.

Meanwhile back at Will and Fiona's house, Mollianne fell asleep crying and Marcus exited his room and walked into the living room.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Marcus greeted his parents

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Will asked

Marcus shrugged, "Okay I guess. I just miss my best friend."

"I understand that, we just have to give Mollie some time." Fiona assured her son.

Then Will asked, "Did Mollie say anything to you about why Scottlynn killed their foster dad?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to betray her trust so I don't think I should tell." Marcus explained "She'll tell you when she's ready."

Will sighed softly, "Okay I guess that makes sense."

"I'm going to take a walk." Marcus said as he walked towards the front door.

"Okay stay safe and don't be gone too long." Fiona yelled to her son

Marcus waved his mom off, "Yeah, yeah, I will."

Then Marcus walked outside and closed the front door behind him. He preceded to walk as he walked around the neighborhood. He sighed softly and thought about when he and Mollie used to talk walks and just talk and laugh. Ever since Scottlynn left, Mollianne hardly leaves her room and only talks when spoken to. Marcus understands why though, but he still missed his best friend.

Meanwhile with Mollianne, she stirs in her sleep and whimpers softly.

\- Dream Flashback -

Fifteen year old, Scottlynn and twelve year old, Mollianne just arrived home from school with three year old, Finley and one year old, Camryn. They are expecting an empty house, which is why Mollianne is caught by surprise when someone grabs her from behind as she walks in the front door.

"Do exactly as I say or she dies." The man tells Scottlynn as he holds a knife to Mollianne's throat.

Mollianne recognizes the voice as her foster father, August.

Scottlynn stares in fear and just nods submissively, "I'll do whatever you want just please let my baby sister go."

"I'll let her go when you agree to have sex with me." August said "You're so beautiful, Scottlynn. I want to give you a gift."

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my baby sister unharmed."

August smiles evilly, let's Mollianne go and then takes Scottlynn upstairs.

Meanwhile Mollianne is holding Finley and Camryn close to her sides in an effort to comfort them.

About ten minutes after Scottlynn and August disappeared upstairs, the young ones downstairs heard a loud scream and a few seconds later see a fully dressed Scottlynn walking downstairs.

"We have to leave right now." Scottlynn tells Mollianne and Finley as she picks up Camryn.

Mollianne looks confused, "August?"

"He's no longer a threat to us." Scottlynn stated "He's gone, as in d-e-a-d."

Mollianne looked shocked, but just decided it would be best to leave and so she picked up Finley and headed out of the house with Scottlynn.

\- End of dream flashback -

Mollianne wakes up and gasps for breath. She's not sure why, but she feels like she should talk now. She leaves her room and walks out into the living room. After approaching Fiona and Will, she looks at them for a moment while she works up the courage to talk.

"I have to tell you both something." Mollianne stated "It's about why my mom thinks she'll go to Juvie and why we ran away from the foster system last year."

Then Mollianne sat down and started to explain the whole story. She told Will and Fiona everything.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.s. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when Scottlynn wakes up, she feels guilty about leaving Mollianne. I mean she always felt guilty, but this time the guilty was overwhelmingly strong. It almost overpowered her, so she picked up Camryn and woke up Finley. Scottlynn carried Camryn and held her son's hand as she walked to find a payphone. Once Scottlynn found one, she took out some change and put it in the payphone before dialing Mollianne's number.

Meanwhile in San Diego with Mollianne, she picks up her phone and answers it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Mollianne asked into the phone

"Hi baby." Scottlynn greeted.

Mollianne smiled, "Momma! I'm so happy to hear from you. Please come home. I'm sorry and I need you. I miss you."

"I'm sorry, baby, but you're safe. I'm not. I can't come back." Scottlynn explained

"Mom, we'll fight for you." Mollianne assured Scottlynn "I won't let you go to Juvie and neither will Fiona or Will. We will fight this in court and win."

Scotlynn sighed softly, "I'm very sorry, baby, but I can't take that risk. You know as much as I do that we won't win in court. We're foster kids. Nobody believes us."

"You know I'm disappointed in you, mom. You taught me to be hopeful, but you have no hope yourself. You taught me to trust, but you don't trust anybody. You need to take a chance. Be hopeful and trust someone. If you get hurt than so what. That's life." Mollianne started Then she added, "And you always push everybody away. I just never thought you'd do it to me."

Scottlynn blinked and thought about those words, "No, Mollie I'm not pushing you away. I'm trying to protect you. I love you."

"No! I hate you. You're not my mom anymore. My mom died when I was two days old." Mollianne tells Scottlynn before hanging up and sliding down the wall and crying.

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, she sighed softly as a few tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't believe that she'd hurt her baby sister so much. The baby sister she'd raised and thought of as a daughter. Scottlynn hadn't meant to hurt Mollianne. She was just trying to protect her and give her a forever family.

Back with Mollianne who's crying in her room when she hears a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Mollianne asked though tears

"It's your friend. Marcus." Marcus told Mollianne "Can I come in?"

"Yeah I guess." Mollianne replied as she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Marcus opened the door and saw Mollianne sitting on the floor crying. He walked over, sat down, and hugged his friend, "Hey Mol. Mollie, what's wrong?"

"My...um sister called me. She won't come home." Mollianne explained though tears "And I miss her so much. I need her home. I told her that we won't let her go to Juvie, but she doesn't believe it. She's broken inside. She's lost all hope and trust in this world."

Marcus frowned, "I'm so sorry, Mollie."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Mollianne replied with a sigh "It's all those crappy foster parents we had. They broke her. I was the one could make her happy and I ruined everything. I just had to want to give her a family. What is wrong with me?!"

Marcus looked confused and then shook his head, "Nothing is wrong with you, Mollie. Absolutely nothing. You're human and you love your big sister so much that you wanted to give her what she's always given to you."

Mollianne sighed softly, "Yeah but I wish I just hadn't. I wish I could have just accepted my life as it was." Then she added, "Because now I feel like my world is ending."

Marcus just hugged Mollianne and held get close. He couldn't find any words that would be of comfort to her.

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, she is sitting with her kids on a bench outside the phone booth while thinking of what Mollie had said to her. Scottlynn decides that she really should have hope and give the police a chance to believe her.

"Mommy, are we ever going back to big sissy?" Finley asked hopefully

Scottynn sighed softly and nodded, "Yes baby, we are. Really soon I promise."

"Good." Finley replied "Because I know she's scared as she wants her mommy. Just like last year when that man held a knife to her throat and then you killed him."

Scottlynn looked at her son shocked, "Oh okay buddy, well I'm going to use the phone booth. Will you be fine sitting here with Cammie for a few minutes. I'll be right back and we'll be able to see each other."

"Yeah I'll be fine, mommy. I'm a big boy." Finley said as he nodded

Scottlynn smiled softly and then got up to use the phone booth. She put money in the slot and then dialed 0 for the operator.

"Hello? How can I help you?" The operator asked

Scottlynn took a deep breath, "Can you please connect me to the Los Angeles Police Department."

After a few moments, "Hello LAPD dispatcher, what's your emergency?"

"Um I'm Scottlynn Jamison. There's a warrant out for my arrest and I'd like to explain because there shouldn't be." Scottlynn said

"Okay let me put you in touch with a detective." The dispatcher replied

"Thank you." Scottlynn said before hearing a female voice on the line.

"Hello? This is Detective Jessica Sanders, what is it that you'd like to explain?" The detective Jessica asked

Scottlynn took a deep breath, "My name is Scottlynn Jamison. I'm a run away foster kid and last year I killed my foster father in self defense."

"Oh okay I remember that case. Tell me what happened Scottlynn. I'll see if I can help you." Jessica told Scottlynn

"Um.. well when my baby sister and I came back from school and walked into the house our foster dad August came out from behind the door and...um he..." Scottlynn started to stuttered at the end so she paused

Jessica sighed softly feeling bad for the girl, "It's okay. Take your time."

Scottlynn took another deep breath, "He...um..he put a knife to my sister's throat and told me to do as he says or he'd kill her. I told him not to hurt her and that I'd do anything as long as she remained unharmed. My baby sister is the only one I truly care about...well her and my two kids." The she paused and added, "He told me I had to agree to have sex with him so I did and he let my sister go. He followed me upstairs into my bedroom. I let him get on top of me, but as he was about to put his thing inside of me I reached under my pillow for my knife and then I stabbed him in the heart. It was my justice for me, but mostly my baby sister. He scared her. He traumatized her."

"Okay thank you, Scottlynn. I'll see what I can do for you." Jessica replied. Then she asked, "Do you have a cell phone number? I'll need to get in touch with you again and I'll need to talk to your sister."

"Um no, but my sister does. When I get back home to her I'll call back and ask for you." Scottlynn told the detective

Jessica nodded even though Scottlynn couldn't see her, "Okay."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Also yay! Scottlynn's doing the right thing. And she's going to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day around lunch time, Fiona heard a knock at the door. She walks to answer the door and is shocked to see Scottlynn and her two kids: Finley and Camryn.

"Scottlynn!" Fiona exclaims shocked as she stares like a deer caught in headlights

Scottlynn smiles shyly, "Hi. Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course." Fiona replied "Mollie's not home right now. She's..."

Scottlynn nodded and interrupted, "I know. She's at school. She's a good kid."

"She is. She's wonderful and very polite. You did a great job with her." Fiona complimented Scottlynn

"I wanted to make my parents proud. I wanted to raise Mollie to be someone they'd be proud of." Scottlynn explained

Finley tugged lightly on Fiona's jacket, "Um...excuse me ma'am, I don't mean to interrupt but may my sissy and I go play?"

Fiona smiled and nodded, "Yes, little man, you may."

"Thank you, ma'am." Finley replied before taking Camryn's hand and leading her off to Marcus' room.

Fiona watched the two walk away in awe of how cute they were. Then she looked back at Scottlynn and asked, "So what made you come back, Scottlynn?"

"Mollie." Scottlynn started "She said somethings on the phone that made a lot of sense. She told me a few of the things that I taught her that I need to practice myself."

Fiona just nodded and listened to see if Scottlynn would say more.

"I'm trying to trust you and believe that you and your husband will help me so I don't go to juvie." Scottlynn explained. Then she added, "I can't lose my babies."

Fiona nodded, "If the event really happened the way Mollie said than you shouldn't go to juvie. It was self defense."

"Okay." Scottlynn replied. She wished she could believe that without a fraction of a doubt, but there's a small part of her saying that it wasn't. That she really did kill August in cold blood. Just like his wife had told the police.

Then suddenly the home phone rang. Scottlynn almost jumped up to answer it, but she stayed seated and let Fiona answer.

"Hello?" Fiona spoke into the phone

"Hi, this is Principal Mueller. I'm calling to let you know that Mollianne Jamison hasn't been at school all day." The principal explained "I gave her a note yesterday to give to her guardians to have signed by either you or your husband. She didn't show up at school yesterday until after lunch."

Fiona looked confused, "What? Where is she? I dropped her and Marcus off at school both today and yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I don't know where she's going or where she is. Yesterday when she finally showed up, she said something about dealing with a personal family matter." Principal Mueller explained

Fiona nodded, "Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

As she hung up the phone, Scottlynn looked at Fiona concerned and asked, "What's going on?"

"It's Mollie." Fiona replied with a soft sigh "She's not at school and she skipped the beginning part of the day yesterday." Then she added, "I personally drop her and Marcus off at school every morning."

"Mollie's a good kid. Or at least I raised her to be good. This isn't like her." Scottlynn stated "Where is she going?"

Meanwhile with Mollianne, she is at the juvenile justice center. She's trying to help her sister. The one who raised and protected her. The one she calls mom.

Mollianne is sitting in the waiting room waiting to be helped and have her questions answered. Mollianne zones out and thinks back to the past and remembers the first time she noticed that Scottlynn had a bruise.

\- Flashback: eleven years ago -

Five year old Scottlynn is sitting on the couch with two year old Mollianne on her lap. Scottlynn is looking out the window while humming and gently rocking Molllianne.

Mollianne looks up at Scottlynn and traces a bruise on the older girl's cheek.

"Mama" Mollianne said is a scared, sad voice

Scottlynn gently grabbed Mollianne's hand, brought it down, and hugged the toddler, "I'm okay, baby." Then she added, "I love you, baby girl."

"Wuv you too, mama." Mollianne replied

Scottlynn smiled softly as she kissed the top of Mollianne's head, "I love you most, baby girl."

\- End of flashback -

Mollianne is brought back to reality by the sound of someone's voice.

"Hello? I'm Ms. Marsha. How can I help you?" The manager, Ms. Marsha asked

Mollianne smiled softly and stood up, "Hi, yes I was here yesterday and I was wondering if you could help me. I want to help my sister and I need to know how to help her."

"Okay." Ms. Marsha replied with a nod "Why don't you follow me into my office."

"Oh thank you so much. You're a lifesaver. I was here yesterday and I didn't get much help." Mollianne told the woman

Ms. Marsha nodded, "I know. I recognized you from yesterday, so I decided to come out of my office and see what si so important to you."

Mollianne smiled softly again, "That means a lot to me. My sister and I are foster kids and she's like my mom. She's very important to me. I'd do anything for her. Like she's always done for me."

Meanwhile Marcus arrives home from school without Mollianne and he sees both his mom and Scottlynn staring at him.

"Where's my sister?" Scottlynn asked protectively

Marcus stared shocked, "You came back"

"Focus, Marcus." Fiona said sternly "Where's Mollianne? Principal Mueller called and told me everything. You're not in trouble, just tell me where Mollie is?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "I swear, mom, I don't know where Mollie is. All she told me was something about helping Scottlynn, but I don't know where she went." Then he asked, "May I be excused?"

"Yeah but do your homework in mine and your father's room." Fiona told him "Scottlynn's little one are playing in your room."

Marcus nodded and then walked away into his parents' room.

Once Marcus is out of earshot, Scottlynn sighed softly, "This is all my fault. Mollie must be trying to help me with the whole August thing. That means she's either at the police station or a juvenile justice center."

Fiona nodded and then asked, "Okay well what should we do?"

"We should wait till she comes back here. Then I'll hug her, give her a lecture, and ground her for the rest of her life." Scottlynn explained

Fiona nodded again, "Okay. Let's just wait it out."

"I'll be back. I'm going to go check on Finn and Cammie." Scottlynn stated as she got up. She didn't know why she felt like she had to explain where she was going to Fiona. She just did. She feels how she has felt in past foster homes. Always having to explain herself and everything she does to her foster parents.

It wasn't until almost two hours later when Mollianne finally walked in through the front door.

"Fiona! Will! Sorry I'm late!" Mollianne yelled. Then she froze in her tracks when she saw Scottlynn sitting in the chair across from Will and Fiona

"Hello Mollie, it's good to see you again." Scottlynn said

A smile started to form on Mollianne's face, "Momma! You came back!" Then Mollianne ran and hugged Scottlynn

"Marcus said that you told him you're helping Scottlynn and that's why you ditched school." Fiona stated

"What were you thinking?" Well asked

Mollianne sighed softly, "Well..." Then she turned to Scottlynn, "It's your fault anyways. You left me. I was just trying to help you so that you'd come home to me. I missed you, momma."

Scottlynn hugged Mollianne, "Oh baby, my baby, i'm so sorry I left you. It was selfish, but I got scared. I was scared that I'd go to juvie and then I'd never see you or Finn or Cammie again." Then she added, "I shouldn't have run though. Running away never solves anything. You..."

"You have to stick around and face your problems." Mollianne finished

Scottlynn smiled proudly, "Exactly." Then she added, "I promise I'll never run away again."

"Good. I missed you too much." Mollianne stated as she hugged Scottlynn again

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

That night after Finley and Camryn have gone to bed and Marcus is studying in his room, Scottlynn talks to Mollianne with Will and Fiona present.

"Mollie, honey, why didn't you ask Will or myself for help if you wanted to help Scottlynn?" Fiona asked

Mollianne looked down, "I...I didn't think you'd care. Nobody has cared much about what we've done before. They didn't care if we went and came as we pleased. They didn't care if we went to school or if we stayed out all night. They just cared that they got their check and that we stayed out of their way. We're just foster kids after all."

Will sighed softly, "Oh Mollie, I'm sorry, but we will always care about you. You are a wonderful kid and you have a good heart."

Mollianne didn't say anything. She just gave a small nod with her head still looking down.

"Also Mol, you can't skip school. School is important." Scottlynn told Mollianne

Mollianne nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, momma."

"I forgive you, but I still have to punish you, so you are grounded for two weeks. School and home are the only places you'll be going." Scottlynn informed "And I need you to give me your phone. Your phone is a privilege, not a necessity."

Mollianne nodded sadly and handed her phone over to Scottlynn, "I'm really sorry, momma."

"I know, baby." Scottlynn replied "Now go get ready for bed."

"Yes mom." Mollianne said as she got up. As she walked past Scottlynn toward the bedroom, the older girl playfully swatted her bottom.

"You're really good with her." Will stated as soon as he heard the bedroom door close.

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thank you. I have a lot of practice."

"Mollie is truly your daughter and you are her mom. It's very obvious." Fiona told Scottlynn

Scottlynn nodded, "I know. When I turn eighteen I'm applying for custody of her. You know, assuming I'm not in jail. Then we'll be on our own for good." Then she asked, "But...and I'm saying this as a big what if...if I by some chance happen to go to Juvie will you both take care of all three of my babies?"

"Yes of course." Fiona responded

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thank you."

The next morning Will and Fiona are sitting down with Marcus, Mollianne, Scottlynn, Finley, and Camryn eating breakfast when suddenly there's a pounding on the door.

"San Francisco PD. Open up." The officer said from the other side of the door

Will got up, walked toward the door, and answered it, "How can we help you, officers?"

"We have an arrest warrant for Scottlynn Jamison." One of the officers said as two walked in. One of them handcuffed Scottlynn as the other one read her, her rights.

"Scottlynn Jamison, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Scottlynn gave a nod as she heard Mollianne begin to cry.

"Mom! Mom!" Mollianne cried as she tried to run to Scottlynn, but Fiona held her back. Mollianne cried harder and began sobbing, "Momma! Momma! Don't take my momma! Please!"

"I'll be fine, baby." Scottlynn assured the younger girl "You're safe with Fiona and Will."

"Mommy!" Finley yelled as he ran straight to Scottlynn and hugged her legs "Don't go, mommy."

Scottlynn sighed softly, "I'll be fine, baby boy. And hopefully I'll be home soon."

Marcus walked over and picked up the little boy, "Your mommy will be okay, buddy. I promise."

Scottlynn has now exited the hose with the officers and is being helped inside the car.

"Where are they taking her?" Finley asked as Mollianne walked over to him and Marcus

Mollianne took her baby brother from Marcus, "Don't worry about it, bubba."

"Okay sissy." Finley replied with a nod

Will stood holding Camryn, Mollianne held Finley, while Marcus and Fiona just stood there and all off them started at the door in shock of what happened.

At the police station in the interrogating room with Scottlynn and two detectives.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill August Brownstone?" Detective Jaunel asked

Scottlynn sighed frustrated, "I told the police a year ago on the night in question. I told them and they didn't believe me. They believed his wife over me and you know why? Because I'm just a foster kid. Nobody will ever believe me. I know you won't believe me either, so what's the point?"

"We will believe you." The other detective, Detective Morrison assured "We are on your side, Scottlynn."

Scottlynn crossed her arms and stared them down. She was determined not to say a word. She was determined to stand her ground.

"Okay have it your way. We'll see you at arraignment tomorrow." Detective Jaunel said as he and his partner, Detective Morrison walked out of the room. Then Scottlynn was escorted by a guard to a holding cell where she would be kept until the morning.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had writers block and I've been busy.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning at Scottlynn's arraignment.

"Docket number 662541. People vs. Scottlynn Jamison. Murder in the second degree. What is the opinion of the people?" Judge Lane inquired

"Remand, Your Honor." Talluluh's lawyer, Bennett said "Miss Jamison killed my client's husband. Stabbed him in cold blood. She's dangerous. She has a history of being violent. And we also believe her to be a flight risk. She disappeared last year after she killed my client's husband."

Laily, Scottlynn's lawyer, rolled her eyes, "Your Honor, Miss Jamison is a mother to two and a big sister. The victim threatened her with her little sister's life. Also she has no intention of leaving. Her sister is in school and has a best friend that lives next door to them. I assure you that Miss Jamison has no intention of leaving. We ask for her to be released on bail."

Judge Lane bangs her gavel, "Save your defense for the court trial, Laily. Bail is set at fifty thousand. Court is adjourned."

The judge leaves and Scottlynn whispers to her lawyer, "I don't have that kind of money. How am I supposed to pay?"

"Don't worry. I'll figure out something." Laily assured Scottlynn

A little while later after Fiona and Will post Scottlynn's bail and the officer is releasing her into their custody. Will is holding Finley and Fiona is holding Camryn, who reaches for her mama.

Scottlynn takes her daughter from Fiona as she asked, "Okay you both paid for my lawyer. Why'd you post my bail too?"

"Because you deserve it and because we know you are innocent. We know you didn't kill August in cold blood. It was self defense." Will stated

Scottlynn smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Fiona replied

Then Finley spoke up and asked, "Mommy, are you home for good?"

"I don't know, baby. I hope so." Scottlynn replied. She didn't want to say yes because she wasn't sure what would happen during the trial. She didn't want to give her son any false hope.

Will, Fiona, and Scottlynn are home with Finley and Camryn. Fiona is in the kitchen making lunch, Will is doing some work in the front yard (which he's said is a surprise), and Scottlynn is playing with Finley and Camryn. Finley is building a block tower which Camryn knocks down and then giggles about it, while they listen to their mama read to them.

Hours later before Marcus and Mollianne are home, Will is watching TV with a sleeping Camryn on his chest, Finley is playing with some cars, and Scottlynn and Fiona are doing some yoga stretches. Fiona is trying to get Scottlynn to relax while also trying to get her to open up about her past, but in a subtle way. A few minutes later, Marcus and Mollianne walk in the front door from school.

"Dad?" Marcus called softly

Will looked over at his son, "Yes, son of mine?"

"Where's mom?" Marcus asked

Then Mollianne asked, "How did the arraignment go, Will?"

"Okay son, mom's in her yoga room." Will replied "And Mollie, why don't you go with Marcus and find out."

Mollianne looked confused, but just nodded and then followed Marcus.

As they approached the yoga room, Marcus and Mollianne heard talking and laughter.

"Mom?" Mollianne called through the door as she slowly pushed it open. She smiled when she saw Scottlynn, "Mom!" Mollianne hugged Scottlynn tightly

Scottlynn smiled, "Hi baby."

Then Marcus spoke up, "Um mom, Scottlynn, I have something to tell you. Mollie and I went and spoke to the judge on the case and we put ourselves on the witness list. We're testifying on your behalf, Scottlynn."

Scottlynn looked at Mollianne, "Is this true, Mol?"

"Y...Yes, mom. I know you wouldn't want me to, but I want to. After all you've done for me, I want to do something for you. You saved my life that day. Now it's my turn to save you." Mollianne explained

Scottlynn smiled softly, proud of her little girl, "I appreciate that, Mol." Then she looked up at Marcus, "And I appreciate you helping too. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marcus replied with a soft nod

* * *

Okay I know it's a little short. The next chapter will be longer. It will have the actually court trial.

Anyway hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What do you think is going to happen at the court trial? What would you like to happen?


	15. Chapter 15

Judge Lane walks into the courtroom and sits at her desk.

"All rise!" Judge Lane instructs. Then she added, "Scottlynn Jamison, you are charged with Murder on the second degree of August Hubert. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Laily, Scottlynn's lawyer spoke

"Okay." Judge Lane replied "Bennett, you may call your first witness to the stand.'

Tallulluh's lawyer, Bennett nodded, "Yes, Your Honor." Then he said, "We'd like to call Alia Reese to the stand."

Scottlynn looked shocked as she turned to her lawyer, "I haven't seen Alia in seven years. I was nine."

"It's okay. It'll be fine." Laily whispered "What could she possibly have to say?"

"I broke her arm. In self-defense, but still." Scottlynn said

After Alia was seated and sworn in, Bennett started questioning her.

"How well do you know Miss Jamison?" Bennett

"I have to be honest, I haven't seen Scottlynn in seven years. But when I knew her she was a monster. She broke my arm for no reason." Alia explained "She came up and attacked me, twisted my arm behind my back, and held it there until it broke. She looked me dead in the eyes and she smiled and laughed. She's sick!"

Bennett nodded, "Okay so you didn't provoke her?"

"No, absolutely not." Alia replied as she shook her head.

Bennett turned to the judge, "No further questions, Your Honor." Then he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Laily stood up and approached the stand as she spoke, "How old were you when you knew Miss Jamison? And how old was she?"

"I was fourteen and she was nine." Alia responded confused "What does that have to do with anything?"

"So you expect me and the jury to believe that a little nine year old attacked and broke the arm of a big fourteen year old?" Laily inquired

Alia yelled, "She's crazy. She never left her little sister alone. She yelled at us if we even tried to get close to her little sister. My parents and I just wanted to help them. We wanted to give them a family. But then we learned the truth about Scottlynn. She's dangerous. My parents had to send her away. I'm surprised that social services didn't separate her and her sister and take away her kids."

"Are you sure she wasn't just being protective of her sister?" Laily asked

Alia shrugged, "I don't know, but the girl's psycho. I wouldn't be surprise if she really did murder August in cold blood. It was only a matter of time before she snapped."

Laily sighed ans then turned back to her table as she said, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

Marcus Bowa- Freedman takes the stand next. He's sworn in and then Laily stands up at her table to question.

"Mr. Bowa-Freeman, how well do you know Miss Jamison?" Laily asked

"Well I have to admit she lives next door to my family and I am best friends with Mollianne, but Scottlnn herself is very quiet and a little closed off. I don't know much about her but I can tell that she loves her children and to her Mollianne is more of a daughter than a sister." Marcus stated

Laily nodded, "Do you think that Miss Jamison is dangerous? Do you think her children, Mollianne included, are in danger living with her?"

Marcus shook his head, "No. Scottlynn loves them. She's protective of them, but she would never hurt them."

"No further questions, Your Honor." Laily told the judge before sitting back down.

Bennett stood up and approached the stand, "Mr. Bowa-Freedman, are you telling me and the jury that you believe without a shadow of a doubt that you've never seen Miss Jamison act violent?"

"No, she's never acted violent. Defensive? Yes, but it was because she was scared. She's been hurt and burned by so many foster parents that she's afraid of adults now. It's hard for her to trust, but I know that she wouldn't hurt anyone unless she felt threatened or if one of her children were threatened." Marcus explained

"What would you say if I told you that in addition to killing Mr. Hubert and breaking Miss Reese's arm, she also broke one of her foster dad's nose and cut off her foster brother's penis?" Bennett inquired

"Objection. She was never charged with those crimes. There's no proof that they actually happened." Laily protested

Bennett looked at the judge, "Your Honor, the question goes to support my argument."

"It doesn't matter, Bennett. Move on." Judge Lane instructs

Bennett nodded turned around and walked back to his table, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

"Jury will disregard that question." Judge Lane said

Next to take the stand is Bradley Cauper. He's sworn in and then Bennett stands up at his desk to question him.

"Mr. Cauper, What's your relation to Miss Jamison?" Bennet asked

"I was her foster father when she was ten." Bradley stated

Bennett nodded, "And you had to send her away. Why?"

"She broke my nose." Bradley replied

"And what were you doing before she broke your nose?" Bennett inquired

Bradley thought for a moment, "Um...I wasn't doing anything. Mollie got scared. I just wanted to comfort her, but as soon as I took one step towards her Scottlynn attacked me and broke my nose."

"Liar!" Mollianne yelled "You lunged at me! YOU LUNGED AT ME!"

Judge Lane banged her gavel, "Quiet! Order in the courtroom!"

"No further questions, Your Honor." Bennett told the judge before sitting back down

Laily strode up toward the stand, "Are you telling me that a little girl attacked a big man like you for no reason? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"She's crazy." Bradley stated with a small nod "She had impulse control issues."

"Mr. Cauper, tell the truth and clear your conscience. You are under oath." Laily stated

Bradley looked her dead in the eyes, "I am telling the truth."

Laily sighed and turned around, "I'm done with this witness, Your Honor."

Fiona Bowa-Freeman is next to take the stand. She's sworn in and then Laily stands up from behind her table and questions the witness from there.

"Mrs. Bowa-Freeman, how well do you know Miss Jamison?" Laily asked

Fiona took a breath, "Well I know that she's a sweet girl. She's a great mother to her two little ones and to Mollianne. Despite her young age, she's raised Mollianne to be an amazing young girl. Her son is so polite and her youngest daughter is just a little sweetheart."

"Thank you." Laily replied and then she sat back down. Then she looked at the judge "No further question, Your Honor."

"I have no questions for this witness, Your Honor." Bennett told the judge.

Next on the stand is Scottlynn and Mollianne's social worker, Ruby Delta. The bailiff swears her in and then Bennett approaches the stand to question her.

"No questions for this witness, Your Honor." Laily stated

Bennett stands up and approaches the stand, "Ms. Delta, how long have you been Miss Jamison's social worker?"

"Since she was three." Ruby told the man

Bennett nodded, "And in the thirteen...I mean twelve years Miss Jamison was in foster care, how many foster homes was she in?"

Ruby had to think for a few moments, "I lost track. I think about twenty or thirty."

"Why couldn't you find a permanent home for Miss Jamison and her sister?" Bennett wondered

Ruby took a breath, "Scottlynn was...is a great kid. It wasn't her fault. It's just that there aren't a lot of people who foster for the right reasons. Most people become foster parents for the wrong reasons. A lot of times it's because of the check that comes with a foster child, and the people who are supposed to take care of them don't. The kids often are neglected or abused."

"So Miss Jamison's violence was never the reason for her or her sister being removed from a foster home?" Bennett inquired

"All of those times were justified. Scottlynn was just protecting her sister. The foster parents lie, but I believe Scottlynn. What reason would she have to lie? She has nothing to gain or lose by lying, because she doesn't have anything. The only thing she has is her sister and her children. Why wouldn't she do everything in her power to protect them." Ruby responded

Bennett walked back to his seat, "No further questions, Your Honor."

Mollianne takes the stand and then is sworn in. Laily walks up to the stand to question her first.

"So Miss Jamison, what happened when you and your sister.." Laily started

"You mean my mom." Mollianne interrupted

Laily gave a small smile, "Of course. So what happened when you and your mom walking into the home of the Hubert's after school?"

"Well when I walked into the front door, I guess August was hiding behind the door because he grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my neck." Mollianne stopped to breath "I...I felt the blade on my neck. He wasn't pushing hard, but it was enough for my to feel it and light enough that he didn't break though my skin and get blood."

Laily gave a slow nod, "Alright. Then what happened?"

"I look at my mom with a look of fear in my eyes. I was really scared. I thought he'd kill me. I cried out 'mommy' in a small voice." Mollianne stated "My mom told him not to hurt me and she said that she'd do anything as long as he didn't hurt me. He told her to have sex with him and he wouldn't kill me. He told her she was beautiful and that he wanted to give her a gift. My mom agreed and then he let me go. I hugged Fin and Cammie as I watched August take my sister upstairs."

"How long was it before your mom came back downstairs?" Laily inquired

Mollianne thought for a moment, "Um it was a long time. It was more than ten minutes later."

"Thank you." Laily replied. Then she went back and sat down at her table. She looked at the judge, "No further questions, Your Honor."

"No questions for this witness, Your Honor." Bennett says

Then Tallulah takes the stand and is sworn in. She almost looks smug as Bennett walks up to question her.

"What did you see when your arrived home from work on the night in question?" Bennett asked

Talluluh took a breath and acted like she was a victim, "I...I walked into my house and called for my husband. He usually greeted me at the door, but that day he didn't. I walked up to his room and found him lying there in a pool of blood with his face in the pillow and his pants and boxers on the floor."

Bennett nodded, "What did you think happened?"

"I knew Scottlynn had killed him. She was crazy. Always attacking him for no reason." Talluluh stated

"The prosecution rests, Your Honor." Bennett said to the judge.

Then Laily approaches the stand to question Talluluh.

"How do you know that it was Miss Jamison that killed your husband if you didn't see what happened?" Laily asked "Or rather how do you know that she killed him in cold blood?"

Talluluh looked confused, "I...uh...I don't know."

Laily nodded, "That's what I thought." Then she smiled to herself and turned to the judge, "I'm done with this witness, Your Honor."

Finally on the stand is Scottlynn Jamison. She's sworn in and then Laily approaches the stand to question her.

"Before I ask about the afternoon in question, I have to ask you a few questions." Laily started "Why did you break Miss Reese's arm?"

"I was defending myself. She attacked me first, because she was going to hit Mollie for calling me mom. She had been teasing Mollie for weeks about it." Scottlynn explained

Laily nodded, "And Mr. Cauper's nose?"

"He lunged at Mollie. I was defending her, but I swear I didn't mean to break his nose." Scottlynn responded

"Ojkay, so now what happened on the afternoon in question when you and your sister walked into the home of the Hubert's after school?" Laily asked

Scottlynn took a deep breath as she tried to hold back her tears, "Well we walked into the front door and I heard Mollianne call out 'mommy'. I turned to see that August had my baby sister in a headlock and was holding a knife to her throat. I told him I'd do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't hurt my sister."

Laily nodded, "And what did he tell you?"

"He told me that he'd let her go if I..." Scottlynn started before getting choked up. She opened her mouth and let out a breath, "If I agreed to have sex with him. He said I was beautiful and that he wanted to give me a gift."

"And did you?" Laily asked

Scottlynn nodded, "Well I agreed to only so I could get him away from my sister. I'd do anything for Mollie. I'd give my life for her."

"Okay." Laily spoke "What happened next?"

Scottlynn took a deep breath before starting again, "Well he released Mollie and then he took me upstairs to his bedroom. He...he made me undress and lay down on the bed, then he got undressed and got on top of me. As he was starting to stick his thing inside of me, I reached under my pillow and grabbed my knife. I stabbed him with it. I wasn't for me though. I didn't really care if he raped me. It was for scaring my sister. It was for threatening her"

Laily nodded, "Okay and why did you sleep with a knife under your pillow?"

"For protection. In case I needed to protect Mollie, Finn, or Cammie. Those three are my heart and soul. I would never forgive myself if I ever let anything happen to them." Scottlynn explained

"Thank you." Laily told Scottlynn. Then she turned to the judge, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

It takes only three days for the jury to come back with a verdict, so everyone is back sitting in the courtroom sooner than they thought.

Judge Lane sits down and then turning to look at the jury, she asked."On the charge of murder in the second degree, how do you find the defendant?"

One of the jurors, whose holding an envelope stands up and takes a paper out of the envelope. She reads the paper and then looks at the judge, "Not guilty, Your Honor."

Judge Lane nods, "That state of California thanks you." Then she turns to Scottlynn, "You're a free woman, Miss Jamison."

Scottlynn smiles as she stands up and hugs Fiona and Will, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're very welcome, pumpkin. We love you." Will told her.

Then Scottlynn hugs Mollianne and afterward she picks up her little son, Finley and younger daughter, Camryn.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

The next day when Scottlynn wakes up, she's shocked to find that she's in a bedroom. She fully expected to be in a prison cell, especially after the dream she had that night. Then she remembers the outcome of the trial and is relieved by the jury's innocent verdict.

Scottlynn gets out of bed and picks up Camryn from her playpen, "Good morning baby girl." She brought the toddler to her chest and hugged her, "Mama loves you, baby. Mama loves you so much."

"Wuv mama." Camryn spoke in her little voice that still has a hint of babiness in it. Not yet a fully formed toddler voice. Scottlynn smiled softly. She loves her daughter's little voice.

"Let's go out into the kitchen and get some food." Scottlynn stated "Mama's going to make some food for you to put in your cute, little belly." Then she blew a raspberry on her daughter's belly.

Camryn giggled and laughed, "Tickwe, mama!"

Scottlynn kissed her daughter's cheek, then walked out of her bedroom, and headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Fiona is standing at the kitchen island while sipping on a cup of tea.

"Good morning my darlings." Fiona greets Scottlynn and Camryn when she sees the older girl enter with the toddler girl in her arms

Scottlynn smiles softly, "Morning." Then she looked around the room, "Have you seen Mollie and Finn?"

"Marcus and Mollie are eating breakfast in the tree-house." Fiona stated "And Finn is with Will."

"Where's Will?" Scottlynn inquired concerned

Fiona took a breath, "He went out to look at houses, since ours is a little crowded."

Scottlynn gave a small, skeptical nod, "Oooo..okay." She knows that Will is a nice guy, but her son being alone with him just makes her nervous.

Meanwhile in the tree-house with Marcus and Mollianne. They are eating waffles.

Mollianne finishes chewing a bite, "Hey um...I know you already forgave me, I'm sorry for being a jerk and a bad friend. I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"It's okay." Marcus replied with a shrug "No harm done."

"So friends again?" Mollianne asked nervously

Marcus nodded, "Yeah. Friends. Again."

"I'm glad. I've missed you." Mollianne replied "Being mad is exhausting."

Marcus laughed slightly, "I've missed you too. I hated when you were mad at me, but I understood why and I knew you weren't really mad at me."

Mollianne nodded, "Yeah, it was just easy to blame you."

"I get it, Mollie. It's okay. It really it." Marcus stated

With Will and Finley, they are looking at a house that is two stories and is twice the size of their current house. It has six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a garage, and an attic. This particular house is the fourth one they will have looked at so far.

"What do you think of this house, buddy?" Will asked

Finley smiled and nodded, "I like it. It's nice and huuuge!"

Will chuckled slightly, "Yeah bud, it is big compared to our current house. It does have some disadvantages though."

"What?" Finley wondered as he looked up at Will

"Well this house is too far from the school that Mollie and Marcus attend." Will stated "It we were to buy this house, they'd have to change schools."

Finley furrowed his eyebrows, "And? What's wrong with that?"

"It's not ideal." Will replied

Finley groaned, "Ugh! We've been looking at houses forever."

"Alright well let's take a break for today." Will started "And it's only the first day, Finn. Finding a house takes time, but we'll find one. I promise."

Finley nodded, "Okay."

Back at the house with Scottlynn, Camryn, and Fiona. Camryn is on the floor playing with her baby dolls and "feeding" them their "bottles", while Scottlynn and Fiona are sitting on the couch. Scottlynn is keeping a close eye on her daughter and she smiles every time she looks over at the little girl.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Fiona asked Scottlynn

Scottlynn looked up at Fiona and shook her head, "No, I'm fine staying here at home."

"Oh okay." Fiona replied a little disheartened, but trying not to sound like it.

Meanwhile with Will and Finley on the drive home. It's been quiet for most of the drive, but then Finley breaks the silence.

"Um Will?" Finley started

"Yes little man?" Will inquired

"What should I call you?." Finley wondered "It feels weird calling you by your first name."

Will thought for a moment, "Um I don't know. That's a good question." Then he added, "How about you call me whatever you're comfortable with. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Finley replied with a small nod. "Um...How about...What if I call you..."

"You don't have to think of something right now. You can take your time and think about it." Will added

Finley nodded, "Okay, but I got something now. What if I call you Papa? Like for Grandpa?"

"Uh yeah, that's fine." Will responded "That's a great name."

Finley smiled softly to himself proud of the new name that he has to call Will.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse for this story, but I've found it again.


	17. Chapter 17

When Will and Finley return from house hunting, Will walks into the front door carrying a sleeping Finley, who fell asleep in his car seat on the drive home.

"Hey Fiona, we're home." Will announced in a hushed tone as he walks in the front door "I'm going to go put Finley done in his bed, since he fell asleep in the car." Then he heads to Finley and Marcus' room.

After laying Finley down, Will headed to the kitchen where he found his wife preparing lunch. He kisses her, "Hey babe."

"Hi honey." Fiona replied after kissing her husband back. "How was the house hunting?"

"It was good. Finley was a joy to have around." Will responded. Then he added, "I love that little boy to much."

Fiona nodded, "I know. I do too. And I love Scottlynn, Mollie, and Cammie. I only wish Scottlynn would realize that she can trust us."

"Me too." Will agreed "On the drive home, before Finn fell asleep he asked if he could call me papa. Like as a name for grandpa."

Fiona smiled, "That's wonderful."

That night after dinner, Will and Fiona and the kids are watching the Guardians of the Galaxy movie and eating some kettle corn.

"Papa?" Finley asked looking over at Will and holding out his bowl. "Can I have some more kettle corn?"

"Uh...sure. But just a little, bud. You still need to sleep tonight." Will told the little boy as he took the bowl from the little boy and walked into the kitchen.

Scottlynn stared at her son shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. Did her son really call Will 'papa'.

Mollianne glanced at Finley, but then turned back to the movie when Will returned from the kitchen.

"Here you go, buddy. This is the last you're getting for tonight." Will said as he handed the bowl back to Finley. Scottlynn stared at her son for the whole rest of the movie.

"Thank you, papa." Finley replied as he accepted the small bowl of Kettle corn.

After the movie was over, Scottlynn picked up Camryn to take her to bed.

"Alright Cammie, it's time for bed, baby girl." Scottlynn told her youngest daughter.

Camryn kicked and squirmed, "No! No, mama, no sweep."

"Baby girl, it's very late." Scottlynn stated. Then she looked to Finley, "Finn, baby, it's time for bed."

Finley shakes his head, "No, mommy, I'm not tired."

Scottlynn sighs softly, "Okay five minutes, little man. That will give me time to settle Cammie."

"Would you like some help getting Finley to bed?" Fiona offered

"No. I don't need help. I can manage my own son." Scottlynn replied rude and abrupt and then she walked away to her room with Camryn in her arms.

Meanwhile in Scottlynn's room, she is holding a crying and screaming Camryn while swaying side to side and singing softly in an effort to get the little girl to sleep.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one, when you play. Don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes, sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine. " Scottlynn sang softly to her baby girl, who's not a really a baby anymore. Then she skipped a verse and sang again as she started to notice Camryn's little eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open, "From your hair down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."

Soon Scottlynn noticed that Camryn is fast asleep. She lays the little girl down in the pack and play to sleep.

"Goodnight, baby girl. Sweet dreams." Scottlynn said before kissing her daughter's cheek.

Back in the living room, Finley walks up to Fiona after noticing the defeated look on her face as she sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Finley wondered

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing that you need to worry about anyway." Fiona informed the little boy.

Finley nodded and then asked nervously, "Fiona, can I call you Fifi?"

"Of course." Fiona assured the boy.

Scottlynn emerges out of the bedroom and is back in the living room now.

"Hey Finn, it's time for bed now, little man." Scottlynn told him

"Five more minutes, mommy. Please." Finley begged as he tried to renegotiate.

Scottlynn shook her head, "No, Finley. I already gave you five more minutes. Go get ready for bed. It's already late."

"But mommy..." Finley started to protest

"Finley Ellis" Scottlynn warned sternly "I'm the mommy. I make the decisions. Do as I say."

Finley hung his head a little, "Yes mommy. Goodnight mommy. Goodnight Fifi" Then he started to walk toward his room to get ready for bed.

"Night little man. I love you. No matter what never forget how much I love you." Scottlynn called out to her son as he headed away to get ready for bed.

"Hey Scottlynn, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" Fiona wondered

"I'm good." Scottlynn replied "I have to get to bed, because Cammie wakes me up early every morning."

Fiona nodded, "Yeah okay, that makes sense. Goodnight."

Scottlynn ignored her and walked away, Mollianne entered the living room.

"Sorry about my mom. She's never been one to trust or get attached easily." Mollianne stated as she apologized

"I've noticed." Fiona added. Then she asked, "What's up, Mollie? Do you need something?"

Mollianne shook her head, "No, I just came to say goodnight."

"Oh goodnight, Mollie." Fiona told the young girl "Love you."

"Love you too." Mollie mumbled as she then turned away and headed to Scottlynn's room.

After leaving the living room, Mollianne walks into Scottlynn's room to say goodnight but also to talk to the sister who she calls 'mom'.

"Hi mom." Mollianne greeted as she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Scottlynn looked up and smiled at Mollie, "Hey baby. Come to say goodnight?"

Mollianne nodded, "Yeah, but we also need to talk."

Scottlynn sits up in the her bed that she'd been laying down in, "What about, baby?"

"Well...about the way you've been distancing yourself from Fiona and Will." Mollianne replied

"There's no need to get attached. This is just a temporary situation." Scottlynn stated

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be. It could become permanent. " Mollianne said "You know, if we want it. If you want it."

Scottlynn sighed softly, "I already have a family. I have you, Finn, and Cammie. You three are all the family I need."

"Yeah I know you have us, but you don't have a mom and a dad." Mollianne told the older girl "I have you as my mom, but you don't have a mom or a dad."

Scottlynn gave a slow nod, "I know. I don't need parents anymore though." Then she kissed Mollie's forehead, "But thanks for caring and for thinking about me. I love you so much, my sweet, sweet, girl."

"I love you too mom. And remember, it's okay to get attached." Mollianne informed Scottlynn before she stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Scottlynn laid back down as she though about that last sentence that Mollie had uttered. _'It's okay to get attached.'_

'Was it really? Do I even want a mom and a dad?' Scottlynn thought.

That was the last thing she thought of being her tiredness overtook her and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Scottlynn is in the kitchen looking for food to cook for breakfast when Fiona walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry there's not much food in the house. I'm going shopping today." Fiona said "Would you like to come?"

Scottlynn thought for a moment and then thought back to Mollianne's words the night before, 'It's okay to get attached.'. Then she shrugged, "Sure why not. Do you think Will would be okay watching Finley and Camryn?"

"Yeah he'll be fine. Especially with Marcus and Mollianne, who can help him." Fiona assured the girl

Scottlynn gave a relieved sigh, "Okay."

When Scottlynn leaves with Fiona to head to the store, Will also leaves with Marcus, Mollianne, Finley and Camryn to go house hunting.

In the car with Fiona and Scottlynn, Fiona tries to make small talk with Scottlynn and start a conversation.

"So Scottlynn, how do you like San Francisco?" Fiona wondered

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Its nice."

"That's good." Fiona replied "Have you ever considered going back to school?"

"Um no, because I already got my GED and I have Finley and Camryn to think about. I have to work so I can support them. I started my own business and I'm making enough to meet all of their needs." Scottlynn explained "And college isn't really an option. I can't afford it."

Fiona gave a nod, "Have you ever considered community college? It's free. Plus there are grants and scholarships, if you do decide to go to college. Then you can get a better job to support your kids."

Scottlynn sighed softly, "Can we just talk about something else?... Please?"

"Sure." Fiona said with a soft sigh "What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything else. Anything but college." Scottlynn stated with a sigh

Fiona nodded, "Yeah alright."

Meanwhile at the house with Will and the kids. Mollianne and Marcus are in the tree house talking. Finley is inside the house playing with his duple legos, when Camryn walks over to him. She starts picking up his legos.

"No! No, baby!" Finley tells Camryn as he takes the legos out of her hands.

Camryn screamed and cried and tried to grab at his legos.

Finley moved the legos away from his sister. Camryn kicked his lego tower and knocked it down.

"No!" Finley cried. He hit his sister. Now they were both crying.

Will came into the room at the last second and saw Finley hit Camryn, but didn't see Camryn stealing Finley's legos.

"Hey!" Will half-scolded "Finley, that wasn't nice."

"She stole my legos and knocked down my tower." Finley whined

Will nodded, "Okay. Well that doesn't mean that you get to hit her. Go sit in time out."

Finley pouted and trudged over to the corner and stood with his nose to the wall.

Will picked up Camryn, who was crying. She screamed and kicked when he picked her up.

"Cammie, princess, I'm trying to help you." Will said as he pulled her close and cuddled her

"No!" Camryn screamed and cried "Want Mama!"

Will sighed softly as he shifted Camryn to a cradle hold, "Do you want some milk, princess?"

"I think she's tired and wants nummies, papa." Finley said looking up

"Nummies?" Will questioned

Finley nodded, "Yeah. It's mommy's milk."

"Oh okay." Will replied understanding now that Finley was talking about breastmilk.

Will bounces Camryn in his arms and tries to calm her, but she won't relent. Camryn cries and screams louder and kicks. She's having a full on tantrum.

"Okay, okay." Will says. He places Camryn in her play pen "If you want to have a tantrum, you can sit in here and have it." He sighs softly.

Back with Fiona and Scottlynn, they are driving home from the store and laughing up a storm. Scottlynn is sharing stories with Fiona about when Mollianne was little, and Fiona is telling stories about when Marcus was little.

"Oh that reminds me about the time when Mollie gave herself a mud bath in our foster parents' giant potted plant when she was three. They weren't home though, but I didn't know whether to be mad or to just laugh." Scottlynn explained "Mollianne was butt naked and covered in mud. The pot of the plant was filled to the brim with water. Oh my gosh. It was so funny, but I had to hold back laughter."

Scottlynn was laughing and Fiona laughed slightly but mostly just gave an amused smile. It was sad that at only six years old Scottlynn had to hold back from laughing at her little sister's antics, because she couldn't be a sister. She had to be a mother.

"Where were your foster parents?" Fiona wondered

Scottlynn swallowed as she stopped laughing and her face became serious, "Um...they were gone. Moved out a week prior to that event. We weren't discovered alone in the house for another three weeks when our social worker came by for the monthly visit."

Fiona sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We were used to being on our own. Foster parents didn't really pay attention to us even if they were home." Scottlynn replied "Those weeks were the best of our lives during our time in foster care."

"What exactly happened while you were in foster care?" Fiona wondered

Scottlynn shut down, "I'd rather not say."

It had felt good to open up a little, but Scottlynn was not ready to relive all the bad memories. She wasn't ready to share them or talk about them.

Fiona gave a nod, "Okay. If you ever do want to talk I'm always ready to listen and I know Will would say the same."

Scottlynn gave a soft smile, "Thank you.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story anymore.


	19. Author's note

I will be discontinuing this story. I've just lost interest and ideas for it. My writing has also evolved and matured, so I don't think I could write this story anymore even if I wanted to.


End file.
